winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart/Archive 10
I love Elizabeth Gillies' voice when she sings we are believix. :) スカイのドロップ (Click to go to my Talk Page!) 14:33, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Why you blocked all the gallery pages? I can't add any images now to gallery's, even to the gallery's I made. Xin chao Rose, can you delete this? There is already one. 600120_123091867834632_2128810504_n.jpg♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan!♥ 10:16, September 13, 2012 (UTC)Tifffany That's Okay, and your welcome :D! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 08:05, September 14, 2012 (UTC) I saw that,Rose! But I'll talk to him about this. 08:13, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh...but,Rose! You need to wait for sometime.Don't be so fast in deciding! 08:31, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay,Rose! And do you know does Icy really loves Tritannus or she is doing that for use him? I think she is doing that for use him! 08:43, September 14, 2012 (UTC) The message did'nt appear. ♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan!♥ 09:40, September 14, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany A talk I sud told you this earlier to avoid any misundestanding....Let me take it from the begining,when i was a kid,i was very lonely,my mom don't want to see me sad like dat, so she adopted a girl from the orphanage to make her my friend,i like her alot...Then after my father's dead my mom changed,she not nice like she used to be anymore,because of my mom attitude,she leaved my family,nobody understand me more than her,not even my mom,she leaved my family at mid-night,the next day,i woke up and i can't find her anywhere in my hometown,I'm was very angry,i told my mom i'll leave the family too,i said i'll to America,she answered:"Mày cứ đi đi,xem mày sống ra sao cho biết!"I gathered all my money and leaved.Go to America is just the cover,i'm went to find her instead of going to America,i find her everywhere but i have no clue,someone even told me she dead!I'm not believe it but i can't keep find her like this,my friend give me his old Motorbike and with that bike,i go to America in 2 days.After lived in America in 2 months,i found this wiki,i love this wiki alot,so i decided to sign up and after that,i saw you,that word "Xinh" make me suprised and don't know if you a Vietnamese or not,i wanted to talk to you right away but you blocked your talkpage from new user....and all i got from you in the begining are warnings....Then 1 day you suddenly talk to me,i know it was a great opportunity to know about you - a Vietnamese dat like Winx Club,Winx Club is not popular in VN.But after a few message,i have a feeling dat i talking to my best friend - the girl i'm finding...but i need proof that if you is her,so i'm started to interesting in your past,not exactly like her but the way you talk and do things really like her,time passed,i'm started to mix you and her,i thought you guys the same person and dat why suprised in dat FB accident,but i calm my self down and said to my self you guys not the same person,only if i can prove that you is her,and i tried to stop mixing you guys,you is Rose,she is she and i success in stopping my self but in was too late,you thought i spamming in your private corner,i'm make you mad,i'm destroying your trust,you think i'm watching you everywhere(Just because everywhere i stepped it have you).... but i can understand that my fault 'cause i thought you is her but when you told me i'm asking people 'bout your past,i was quite angry,i never ask someone 'bout your past even if i want and you said i did,i'm never did that please in really sorry,please understand for me i'm really sorry....You gotta very hate me 4 this....,it'll never happend again ♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Oh really. They have only just released the Winx Club Believix dolls in Australia. And I agree with you Rose :D! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 01:07, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I'll have a look then! I feel like editing my OC too. I need some more spells for her :)! I wanted to get a Believix Doll, but my mum said they are for little kids! Do you like Monster High? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 01:13, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I like Clawdeen Wolf best. Thanks Rose :D Your very is very good aswell. I'm going to get it with my birthday money, because when I was younger I got all the Winx in there Winx forms :D! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 01:30, September 15, 2012 (UTC) By the way, who's your favourite band/singer? BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 01:42, September 15, 2012 (UTC) At the moment I'm listening to Good Time by Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen. And Taylor Swift is a great singer! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 01:57, September 15, 2012 (UTC) If it was the minor fairies it might be Clarice & Alice. I'm so excited. I think Nick is doing a good job with this season! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 02:12, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry Rose, singing can be hard :D! That's why I'm lucky to be in the school choir, so if I make a mistake, no one notices. Singing can be really enjoyable too! BelievixinStella ~ Ciao! 02:29, September 15, 2012 (UTC) but the way you talk just like her,i never think she my sis,my friend,and i asked Tiff just to know wat he did,he been messing around lately!Easier,just look at his contribution,dud,no i controlled my self now,i'll never mixed you and her again,so now it clearly dat i don't have any reason to spamming your private space again,and i can't continue find her 'cause i'm lost her track while thought you is her,hm....♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 04:15, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Rose!Can you unlock all of the Season 4 Episode Pages?FloraEnchantix (talk) 06:21, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Lol ikr?! I feel goofy! ♥Tiff! The fairy of weather!♥ ♥ I am a dbz fan!♥ 08:34, September 15, 2012 (UTC)Tiffany Has it been officially been confirmed that Piscies is the official name and that Lithia is one of them? Roxy13 said that only information that has been officially confirmed can be added here. --FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 22:02, September 15, 2012 (UTC) 1.^^ 2.Yup! It's great.But why will Roxy minor in season 5??? 3.Okay. 4.Oh and it's very bad we'll can't see Diaspro's Enchantix :(! 08:19, September 17, 2012 (UTC) That the point!I sud ask you 'bout the adopted thing before this happened.I LOST half of teenager life just to find her,with no result,you sended me some message before,'bout pic dat if i don't use,don't upload!AND yes,i wanted to talk to you with dat damn reason.You guys saw this story in some dramatic movies before with a happy ending,the man find the girl,but it happened to me,in real life,not with happy ending,i'm not blame you for dis,i'm blaming my self,i'm such an idiot,am i?but now,it over,i'm failed,i'm luckly to to thought you is her so i don't have to waste another half of my teenager life to find her♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ My opnion,she should'nt. DbzWinx (talk) 15:27, September 17, 2012 (UTC)dddddddd I do think so.And Diaspro will become Bloom's love-rival again?! Very bad :(! By the way,I heard that,Halia called Flora "Friend".Many users are mad at Halia. 04:27, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh sorry.I mistaken.I meant Helia.Helia called Flora "Friend" in ep.4 of S5.And very alas I can't watch that clip you gave me,Rose! Because my country banned Youtube :(! I gonna watch ep.4 of S5.But I can't.Because Youtube has been blocked.....Don't worry about Roxy's bip! I hope they will add soon! And really??? Wow!!! Good luck :)! 08:42, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Actully,Tiff hates Roxy a lot.You can know here how much she hates Roxy.So Roxy will be 7th Winx in Season 6.Well,it's great.I hope she will be major in Season 6 :D! 08:49, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Where from are you downloading it? Can you please tell me? I can't finding it now. 08:55, September 18, 2012 (UTC) But that's coming: What I need to do here? Sorry for asking that.But I don't know much about computers.And you're right. 09:09, September 18, 2012 (UTC) OK,i'm sorry,i feel angry when you tell wat i said not true,but the main thing is now i'm not going spamming you private anymore,i'm out of your life,please i'm begging you to forgive me,forgive wat i have done....i got it too far,too far.....♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ ?? I'm sorry, I'm not sure what you're talking about. I haven't been bashing the wiki. The only people I've posted to, were the first girl, where I just wanted to give her some friendly advice about how to make the wiki more personal/fun, and someone else I was asking about when the RAI episodes begin....BTW, When DO they begin?--~ Lorisa! (talk) 15:59, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ...She isn't strong enough,she needs more traning,the reason why is on the roxy page...... DbzWinx (talk) 17:19, September 18, 2012 (UTC)tiff You're welcome and aww,thank you so much! I'm writing ep.3 of Prettix Club.By the way,I got a touch mobile..:)! I can't believe it :D! 09:07, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Can you tell me where from I can download games for Iphone? 09:33, September 19, 2012 (UTC) hey rose?how are you?i googled searched it.hey we need to review daphne page after season 5! According to nick version,if i have understood it correctly,daphne is not exactly dead.she became a spirit without a body because of the curse that the ancient witches had cursed on sirenix.because of the curse she was not able to defend herself and her kingdom.so we need to sort out this problem.Curelove (talk) 09:38, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your help again :D! One more thing,do you know when Bloom used Fire Beam? 09:40, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay. 09:47, September 19, 2012 (UTC) I think Macy is nice.. =) スカイのドロップ (Click to go to my Talk Page!) 03:26, September 20, 2012 (UTC) hi rose.how are you?hold on tight dr i have some good news. Nabu will come back in ep6 =))))))))))))))))))))) i will wait for some solid confirmed proof to make a blog on his comeback.Curelove (talk) 05:12, September 20, 2012 (UTC) All i know so far is "Xin Chao" DbzWinx (talk) 09:59, September 20, 2012 (UTC)iff Hi,Rose! Sen told me Nabu will be back in episode 6 of Season 5.I'm so glad to hear that.I'm sure Aisha will be so glad to see him again :)! 04:39, September 21, 2012 (UTC) hi rose please can i make illusion delusion cuz didnt read ur post b4 i made it sosorry bit, do i need to delete it or what? ~WCA~ they'll (winx) earn harmonix in 5th episode. read it on my newest blog! Hello Rose!What did you use to make that watermark on your pic talkboxes?FloraEnchantix (talk) 13:45, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! Me,too! I want to know who's David??? By the way,can you play any video on Dailymotion? I can't playing any video on Dailymotion.I played many videos,these all aren't working.You can see it: 08:25, September 23, 2012 (UTC) oh okay and me,too! I gonna know how will Winx earn Harmonix??? I'm very exited.But I still need to wait for tomorrow....By the way,did you see my cats' and brother's photos in my gallery? I'll put more photos of my cats and family in my gallery :D! 08:34, September 23, 2012 (UTC) |} OMG! Thank you so much,Rose! Now you can see me and my cat in my gallery.Check it out :D! And great jon,Rose! You're completing episodes so fast.I hope you'll complete all episodes very soon! 07:58, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Done editing!Can you now lock it?=DFloraEnchantix (talk) 08:17, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Aye no! And i see that your B-Day is in 2 days :D DbzWinx (talk) 11:47, September 27, 2012 (UTC)tiff Yes I saw the pictures. Real cool. スカイのドロップ (Click to go to my Talk Page!) 03:18, September 28, 2012 (UTC) There will be no winx club aired tomorrwow,STUPID POWER RANGERS! :'( DbzWinx (talk) 02:06, September 30, 2012 (UTC)tiff Power Rangers is a stupid show that comes on nick,and Winx club won't be on tomorrow :( DbzWinx (talk) 02:12, September 30, 2012 (UTC)tiff You checked your TV Giude? DbzWinx (talk) 02:29, September 30, 2012 (UTC)tiff What shows you watch? (Instead of Animes) DbzWinx (talk) 02:36, September 30, 2012 (UTC)tiff